Redemption pt 4
by Ann Murry
Summary: Matt & Kitty/Festus & Abelia will face their greatest challenge yet!
1. Chapter 1

"Evening Kitty," Abelia said greeting the Saloon owner with a nod as she entered the doors of the Long Branch.

"Good evening," Kitty said putting a hand on the small of her back. "I almost didn't want to come in today."

Abelia smiled at the almost eight months pregnant woman once she took a seat at a table.

"I know what you mean," Abelia said joining her. "I remember how it was when I had the twins. Not so much with Festus, Jr. since he was early."

"I know that losing the baby to the influenza was really hard on you," Kitty said hesitantly. "But you could always try again."

Abelia shook her head gently. "Doc doesn't recommend it," she said as Kitty took her hand. "After having six children, I guess my body just can't take it anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Kitty said softly. "How's Festus feel about that?"

"You know my husband," Abelia replied smiling. "He's so...understanding."

Kitty nodded. "He and Matt are to much alike, they'd never tell us if something bothered them unless we beat it out of them."

"Why do you think I keep a large wooden stick at home," Abelia said with a mischievous grin.

Kitty laughed as Doc stepped into the Long Branch. "What's got you two in such good moods?"

Abelia winked at Kitty before she replied. "Are you complaining?"

"No," Doc said taking a seat at the table and then opening that day's newspaper. "I'm happy to see you both in good moods because I'm in a good mood."

"That good mood you're in wouldn't happen to be because Festus isn't here would it," Kitty asked with a smile aimed at Abelia.

"Funny you should ask," Doc replied looking over the paper. "But you are right. Festus taking Robert and Jonathan out hunting for the last couple of days has been pure peace and quiet."

"Doc," Abelia said sternly. "You're a mean ol cuss."

Doc smiled as he read over the front page of the paper but the smile quickly faded as he folded it and got up from his seat. "I just remembered something I was supposed to discuss with Matt," he said squeezing Kitty's shoulder. "I'll see you two later."

"Alright," Kitty said watching him hurriedly leave. "Wonder what that was about?"

"I don't know," Abelia replied with a shrug.

Festus stopped Ruth about a day's ride from Dodge and looked around the densely forested area.

"This looks like a good place ta set up camp, boys," he said as Robert stopped the wagon beside him.

"Sure does, Pa," Johnny said pointing at the river behind him. "I bet we could catch us a mess of fish for supper."

"Now yer thinking," Festus said swinging his leg off of the mule. "We'll set up camp first then see what we can get from the river."

"I'm really glad we did this," Robert said unloading the wagon.

"So am I, son," Festus said patting the eighteen year old on the back. "With you stayin so late with Doc every night, I hardly get a chance to jaw with you anymore."

"I know," Robert said sheepishly. "But if I'm going to go to that university in Baltimore that Doc went to, I got to learn everything I can from him."

"Fall is comin quick," Festus said evenly. "You sure ya don't want ta wait a year."

"Don't want to but I will if you think it's best," Robert said as Festus shook his head.

"I won't be holdin ya back," he said as Robert smiled broadly.

(Dodge)

"Matt," Doc said entering the jail as the lawman looked up from the wire he was reading. "Have you seen what's in the paper?"

"Yeah," Matt said handing Doc the telegram. "It's been confirmed. Jude Bonner and two members of his gang killed four guards and busted out of prison two days ago."

Doc read the telegram before meeting Matt's eyes. "Are you going to tell Kitty?"

"I don't see where I have much choice," Matt replied standing up. "I sure wish I had killed him when I had the chance."

"No you don't," Doc said quietly. "Because it wouldn't have been within the law with out that badge on and you would have ended up in prison instead of Bonner."

"That's a charge that I just might have been able to live with, Doc," Matt said grabbing his hat.

"Does it say, where they're headed," Doc asked following Matt out the door.

"That hasn't been confirmed yet," Matt said heading toward the Long Branch. "But I'd put money on them heading to Mexico."

"You worried they might come here?" Doc asked stopping in front of the Saloon.

"I hope not but Ft. Dodge has already been put on alert," Matt said evenly. "They'll be here tomorrow so now you know why I have to tell Kitty."

"I do," Doc said swiping his mustache. "Just be careful when you do. We don't need that baby coming early." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Johnny exclaimed. "Look at the size of that fish, Pa!"

Festus held up the close to ten pound river trout and smiled. "Now look, you youngin's got ta remember how big this here fish is," he said scrunching up one eye. "Cause ol Doc is not gonna believe me when I tell him about it."

"Boy is he gonna be jealous," Robert said with a laugh as Festus strung the fish on a line and dropped it back into the water to keep it fresh. "You boys pull in yer lines. I think we got enough fer supper and breakfast tomorrow."

(Long Branch)

Matt took Kitty's arms and gently pushed her into a chair in her office. "Listen to me," Matt said as his wife suddenly turned pale and shivered despite the stuffiness of the tiny room. "He's not coming here! A platoon from Ft. Dodge will be here in the morning."

"You don't know that," Kitty said so quietly that Matt and Doc both had to bend down to hear her. "I can't...I can't face him again."

"You won't have to," Matt said firmly. "You will never have to see him again."

"Bonner?" Abelia whispered looking at Doc. "Isn't he..."

"He's a monster," Kitty said looking up with fire in her eyes. "He's inhuman."

"Matt," Doc said gently. "Why don't you take Kitty home."

"Yeah," Matt said taking Kitty's arms. "That's a good idea."

Abelia watched them leave before Doc took a deep breath. "He's the one who took Kitty and..."

"I remember," Abelia said shaking her head. "Kitty told me what happened after I was held by Sims."

Festus sighed contently as Robert fed the fire in front of them while Johnny snored softly on his bedroll to the right of the hill man.

"I'm sure going to miss this," Robert said sitting back. "After being alone for so long and now having a family to leaving it again..."

"Ya can't think of it like that, son," Festus said gently. "It's not gonna be fer ever. When ya get outa school, Dodge'll still be there."

"I know," Robert said with a smile. "It just won't be the same without all of you."

Festus nodded. "I know," he said putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "Let's get some sleep, time ta be headin back home in the morning."

"Yeah," Robert replied stretching out to Festus left while the hill man spread out his bedroll in the middle of the boys.

Lying down, Festus took a deep breath and sighed. Closing his eyes, he was just about asleep when someone grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet.

Startled awake, the hill man looked into the eyes of a middle aged Indian man.

"What in tarnation," Festus sputtered putting up a fight but stopped when he looked toward Johnny and Robert, both of whom were now wide awake and also on their feet. "You look like Pawnee? What ya want with us, we're just here huntin and fishing round these parts is all."

The Indian whirled Festus around toward the fire, never letting go of the hill man's arms. Squeezing them tightly as a figure emerged from the tree line.

"Well, look who we have here. The deputy from Dodge!"

Festus eyes widened in surprise when the man stopped just in front of him.

"How'd you get outa prison, Bonner?" Festus said angrily glaring at him.

"That's no concern of yours!" Jude said grabbing the hill man by the shirt. "I want to know if that Marshal is still in Dodge?"

"Why you running with Pawnee," Festus asked knowing the normally quiet Indian tribe would never agree to go after Dillion.

"I'll ask the questions," Bonner said looking at Johnny and Robert. "These your boys?"

Festus remained silent as Bonner stepped over to Johnny.

"Maybe you'll be quick to answer my questions if I mark up your boy's face!" Bonner yelled pulling his buffalo knife from it's sheath and putting the blade against Johnny's cheek.

"Stop!" Festus said struggling to free himself. "Don't hurt the boy. It's me ya want!"

Bonner moved back to stand directly in front of Festus again. "Is the Marshal still in Dodge!"

"Yes," Festus answered reluctantly. "Dillion is still in Dodge!"

"Thank you," Bonner said looking toward Johnny. "Your cooperation will be rewarded. The youngest may go!"

"Johnny," Festus said nodding his head. "Ya take Ruth and go on home now, son."

"I can't leave ya, Pa," the thirteen year old said quickly.

"It's alright," Festus said reassuringly. "You do like I tell you!"

Johnny nodded as he started toward Ruth.

"Wait!" Bonner yelled looking at Festus and then at Robert. "You go as well! And give Dillion a message for me."

Robert clinched his jaw as he gave Bonner an angry look. "What do you want me to tell him!"

"Tell him to meet me at the Indian burial ground," Bonner yelled stepping toward Festus. "Alone if he wants to find his deputy still alive!"

"Alright," Robert said with a nod toward Festus.

"I'm not done yet," Bonner said grabbing Festus left hand.

The Indian held the hill man around the chest as Bonner took his knife and placed against Festus pinky finger.

Festus felt the cold blade against his skin and before he could even take a breath, Bonner sliced off the digit smoothly in one swipe of his knife.

"Tell him," Bonner said handing the finger to Robert. "If he don't come, I'll send the deputy back piece by piece!"

Robert opened his hand in a daze as Bonner placed the finger in the palm of his hand.

"Pa!" Johnny yelled running to Festus side as the hill man fell to his knees clutching his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hold it, boy!" one of Bonner's dog soldiers said jerking Johnny up and away from Festus.

"No!" Johnny yelled kicking and screaming.

"Put him on the mule," Bonner ordered with a nod of his head.

The dog soldier dragged Johnny to Ruth and swung him atop the big bay mule as Robert watched before springing into action.

"I'll get Johnny back to Dodge," he said taking the bandana Festus wore and wrapped it around the hill man's injured hand.

Festus nodded as Robert expertly tied it in a knot around his wrist. "That'll stop the bleeding," he said meeting Festus eyes. "I'll send help!"

"You too," the dog solider said grabbing Robert by the collar of his shirt.

Jude smiled snidely as the man push Robert toward the mule. "You do that," he said with a laugh. "You send that Marshal, like I said."

Robert climbed up onto Ruth behind Johnny and led the mule away toward Dodge as Jude turned back to look at Festus, his two dog soldiers and the Pawnee warriors.

"Bring him!" Bonner yelled holding an Indian staff high atop his head. "Our vengeance will soon be at hand and once Dillion is dead, the town will be ours!"

(Dodge)

Kitty stood at the window in their bedroom as Matt stepped though the doorway.

The silhouette of her rotund body showed though the light cotton nightgown as the moonlight beamed though the window from high atop Dodge city.

"Kitty," Matt said slightly breathless at the woman's beauty. "Stop worrying and come to bed."

"How can you be so sure that Bonner's not coming here," Kitty said going to him.

Matt carefully wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer to him. "Because, in the morning a platoon from Ft. Dodge will arrive to protect the town and even a man as evil as Bonner knows enough to avoid a fight with the army."

Kitty sighed and closed her eyes a moment to enjoy the feel of Matt's strong arms around her. "I hope you're right," she said as Matt lightly kissed her forehead.

Festus watched the terrain change from dense forest growth and trees to sparse vegetation, rock formations and desert terrain.

He had ridden though the old Indian burial grounds a time or two in search of the occasional bank robber or gun fighter.

Nothing more than desert, the area was littered with piles of ash and remains of wooden structures from the funeral pyres the Indians used when cremating their dead.

"We'll stop here," Jude said looking up as the first rays of sunlight streaked across the sky beaconing dawn was approaching. "Once that sun hits midday, it's going to be hot enough to boil your blood, deputy!"

Festus looked up as Bonner spoke. He didn't know what the man had in store for him, but he was certain whatever it was, it wasn't good.

(Dodge)

Matt slid gently out of bed leaving Kitty sleeping. He had finally dozed off after his wife had stopped tossing and turning but once she drifted off, her sleep had been fitful and Matt knew she had dreamed about Bonner.

More than once since his encounter with the man in the desert, he had wished he'd used that large rock to bash his head in. It was a mistake he wouldn't make again if the man ever did happen to venture their way.

"Matt," Kitty said sitting up. "I want to go with you into town."

"Kitty, honey," Matt said taking a seat beside her. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable here at home. I can ask Abelia to come keep you company."

"No," Kitty said shaking her head. "I'd rather keep busy and the best place to do that is at the Long Branch."

"Alright," Matt said taking her hand. "I'll help you get ready."

Doc looked at the time on his pocket watch while standing in front of the Saloon.

"Morning, Sam," he said stepping inside and shuffling up to the bar.

"Doc," the barkeep said with a nod. "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, please," Doc said looking around. "Kitty here?"

"Here she comes now," Sam said as Matt and Kitty stepped though the double doors.

"Morning, Doc," Kitty said making her way toward the bar.

"I had hoped you would have been sensible enough to stay at home," Doc said sternly.

"Not you to," Kitty said angrily. "I have to have something to do!"

Matt clinched his jaw and shrugged his shoulders when Doc looked his way.

"Marshal," Newly said stepping into the Saloon. "That platoon from Ft. Dodge is riding in now."

"Thanks, Newly," Matt said stepping out into the boardwalk to meet the soldiers as they dismounted.

"Marshal," a broad chested middle aged man said taking off his gloves. "I'm Sargent Calloway."

"Sargent," Matt said taking the man's hand. "Have you any reports on where Bonner might be headed?"

"Headed," Calloway said tipping his hat up. "You mean you didn't know that he's been seen in the territory."

"No," Matt said pursing his lips as Doc and Kitty joined him on the boardwalk.

"He's riding with the Pawnee," Sargent Calloway said. "Our job is to protect the town and only engage Bonner and the Indians if they come here."

"You mean, your not going after him," Kitty said as Abelia came down the boardwalk and stopped beside Kitty.

"No ma'am," Calloway said. "We're not man hunters, thats up to the state to do. We're only here to protect and defend the town."

"Sargent," a young boyish looking solder said pointing off in the distance. "There's a rider coming!"

"Check it out," Calloway said. "And report back to me."

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied climbing onto his horse and going back the way they came.

"Now," Calloway said looking at the small group of people. "There will be a curfew placed on the town and soldiers will be posted along the parameter. No one goes in or out until Bonner is found."

"Robert, Johnny," Abelia said sliding though the crowd as the soldier returned with Ruth. "What's happened? Where's your Pa?"

Robert slid down off of Ruth taking Johnny with him who ran to Abelia. "We couldn't stop him, Ma! That man and the Indians made us leave!"

"Oh, God," Abelia said looking at Robert.

"He sent a message to the Marshal," Robert said slowly. "If you don't meet him alone at the old Indian burial site, he'll kill Pa and send him back piece by piece!"

"That's what he said," Matt asked crossing his arms.

"Yes," Robert replied reaching into his pocket. "And to show just how serious he is..."

Robert held out a bloodied handkerchief and opened it to reveal the severed finger. "He cut off one of Pa's fingers and sent it back with me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Abelia's face went pale just before she slumped against Newly.

"Doc," Newly said scooping the woman up.

"Bring her inside the Long Branch," Doc ordered before turning to Festus oldest son. "Robert, I've got some smelling salts in my bag up in my office."

Robert nodded and raced up the stairs to Doc's office and quickly retrieved his bag.

"Here," he said passing off the case to the physician.

Doc opened his bag and took out the vial. Pulling out the cork, he ran it under Abelia's nose who came to with a start.

"Festus," she sobbed as Robert kneeled down in front of her.

"Pa's still alive," Robert said looking into her eyes.

"Well, Sargent," Matt said looking at Calloway. "What do you say now?"

"I'm sorry, Marshal," Calloway said uninterested. "But I can't endanger the lives of my platoon to fight the Pawnee over the life of one man."

"What!" Abelia said sitting up. "You would just leave my husband out there to die!"

"Well, I'm not," Matt said looking at Newly. "Saddle our horses!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said with a nod.

"Marshal," Calloway said putting a hand on Matt's chest. "You're not authorized to go after him."

"Look, Sargent," Matt replied evenly. "I don't have time to argue with you!"

"If you leave this town with that badge on," Calloway said angrily. "You'll be disobeying the orders of the United States Government and you'll lose that badge!"

Matt didn't hesitate as he reached for the piece of tin that he had worn for more than twenty years. "I took it off the last time I went after Bonner! I guess I'll have to do it again!"

"Matt," Kitty said stepping in front of her husband. "I know you have to go, but please, take as many men with you as you can."

"I can't, Kitty," Matt said sighing deeply. "Bonner wants me to come alone! I'm already risking Festus life just by taking Newly."

"Please be careful," Kitty said nodding as she wrapping her arms around his waist.

Matt shamelessly embraced his wife before kissing her passionately.

"Come back to me, Cowboy," Kitty said softly breaking the embrace.

"There's no place I'd rather be, Kitty Matt said evenly.

"I got the horses, Marshal," Newly said stepping into the Saloon.

Matt nodded as he started for the door.

"Wait," Robert said following. "I'm coming with you!"

Matt turned to look at the determined look on the eighteen year olds face. "Alright," Matt said looking at Newly. "Give him a gun!"

"Robert," Abelia said getting to her feet. "Be careful and please bring your Pa home!"

"I will," he said with a nod.

Matt climbed up onto his horse and took the lead as Newly and Robert followed.

"Do we stop them, Sargent?" the young soldier asked as Calloway shook his head.

"Let them go," he said slipping the Marshal's badge into his pocket before watching the three men riding hard out of town.

Bonner stood over Festus who had been tied to the hot desert ground with ropes attached to stakes at his wrists and ankles.

"Clocks ticking, deputy," Bonner said wiping the sweat from his brow. "It's really starting to heat up out here!"

Festus closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. His body was burning up, his heart was racing and his head pounded from heat exhaustion.

"Wal, you think it's hot," the hill man rasped slowly. "Why don't ya trade places with me!"

Bonner laughed as he took a big gulp of water. "I don't think so," he said turning around and heading back to a shaded area to wait.

Jude knew the lawman would come. It wasn't a matter of if but when. And when the Marshal showed up, he'd be ready!


	5. Chapter 5

Doc watched the soldiers leave to essentially close down Dodge as he slipped the handkerchief with the hill man's severed finger still wrapped inside into his pocket.

"Sam," Doc said swiping at his mustache as he looked at the barkeep. "Get me a bottle and some glasses."

Sam nodded and brought the whisky to the table with the glasses.

"Thanks," Doc replied pulling the cork out of the bottle he poured a shot glass half full and handed it to Abelia.

"Drink this," he said with a nod when the woman looked up at him. "It won't hurt you."

Abelia sipped the amber liquid slowly as Kitty sat down next to her. "I could use a little of that myself," she said taking a glass and pouring just a swallow into it.

"I think we could all use a drink," Doc replied helping himself to a glass of the amber liquid.

"He hurt him," Abelia said softly staring at nothing. "It's one thing to not know but it's something completely different to see it!"

Doc put a hand on Abelia's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Matt will get there in time," he said clearing his throat to keep from betraying his emotions.

Kitty sighed and closed her eyes. "I pray you're right, Doc," she said as the physician came to stand next to her.

"So do I, Kitty," Doc said resting a gentle hand on her back. "I told you that day, that there hadn't come a day yet, when Matt Dillion couldn't take care of himself and I still believe it's true!"

Matt stopped just before the canyon that lead to the Indian burial grounds and looked around.

"What is it," Robert said watching the Marshal.

"This is one way in and one way out," Matt said grimly.

"You think it's an ambush," Newly replied as Matt nodded.

"I think you two better find a different way in," Matt said evenly.

"That's a good idea," Newly said watching Matt start down the trail before he and Robert headed around the canyon.

Matt headed straight down the trail confident Bonner's cronies would see him coming and alert the half breed.

Bonner paced the hot canyon floor just in front of where Festus had been tied down for the last six hours.

"Maybe he's not coming for you after all," Bonner said looking down at the barely conscious hill man. "I should haven taken his woman like I did last time? He sure came for me then!"

"Bonner!"

Jude whirled around at the sound of the voice and smiled as Matt approached on his horse.

"I've come for you, Bonner!" Matt said angrily as his eyes fell on Festus. "Where's your friends?"

"They're nearby, Dillion! But, this only concerns me and you! A fight between the two of us...to the death!"

Matt nodded as he slid off his horse and started to walk toward Festus!

"Not until we've handled our business!" Bonner yelled jumping on Matt's back.

Matt grabbed Bonner's shirt and pulled him in front of him slamming the man on the ground before jumping on him.

"I'm going to kill you, Bonner!" Matt said putting his hands around the half bred's neck.

Newly stopped and looked around the high canyon walls. "Look there," he said pointing just to his left at a narrow opening between the walls. "We might be able to get behind them if we walk in."

"Let's go," Robert said grabbing his rifle as Newly did the same.

Bonner swung and connected with Matt's jaw knocking the lawman off him.

The half breed quickly got to his feet just as Matt did. Never taking his eyes off the lawman, Bonner reached into his boot and pulled out his buffalo knife.

"You maybe good with your fists, Marshal," Bonner yelled. "Let's see how well you fight against a knife!"


	6. Chapter 6

Newly crested the top of the trail and went to his knees behind a large boulder.

"Look," he said as Robert joined him. "They're right below us."

Robert took a deep breath and nodded. "What's are next move?"

Newly lifted his rifle and cocked it as Robert did the same.

"Don't move!" Newly yelled pointing his rifle at the two dog soldiers.

The two men froze where they stood as Robert disarmed them.

"Where's the Pawnee warriors!" Newly asked sternly.

"They're not here," the larger of the two answered. "Said something about this place being bad luck."

Matt put up his arms in defense, if Bonner got lucky enough to hit something, the worse he'd get is a cut to a hand or arm.

As the half breed lunged angrily toward the lawman, Matt kicked Bonner's feet out from under him sending him to the hard ground.

Bonner's eyes went wild as the buffalo knife skirted away and disappeared over the side of the cliff.

Matt towered over Bonner as the half breed coward in the law man's shadow.

"You won't kill me Dillion," Jude taunted. "I know your kind, all honest and lawful. That badge comes first!"

"Funny thing about that badge, Bonner," Matt said pulling the man up by his vest to meet his eyes. "It can be taken off!"

Putting Bonner squarely on his feet, Matt brought his leg up and kicked Bonner directly in his chest.

Jude screamed as he fell backwards over the edge of the cliff and landed with a sickening thud on the boulder laden ground below.

Matt peered over the cliff and pursed his lips as he looked at Bonner's prone form below covered in a pool of his own blood.

"Marshal!"

Matt turned around at Newly's call and headed back to where Festus had been tied down.

Robert held the two dog soldiers at gun point as Newly cut the ropes that had held the deputy.

"How is he?" Matt said watching Newly check for a pulse.

"Don't know yet," Newly said looking around. "We need to get him out of this sun!"

Matt bent over and easily lifted the hill man and carried him over to the shaded out cropping of the cliff and gently laid him down.

"Robert," Matt said quickly making his way to the boy. "Go help, Newly! I'll take care of these two!"

Robert passed the rifle off to the lawman and ran over to where Newly was trying to get some water into his father.

"How is he?"

"Pulse is irregular," Newly said shaking his head. "He's completely unconscious."

(Dodge)

Kitty paced in front of the door to the Long Branch for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"That's not going to bring Matt back here any quicker," Doc said checking the time on his watch. "You should be resting."

"I can't, Doc," Kitty said putting a hand at the small of her back and stretching.

"I sure wish someone would let us know what's going on," Abelia said dismayed.

"They will," Doc said nodding. "Just as soon as they can."

Doc watched Kitty move slowly toward the table and started to pull out a chair but suddenly stopped and doubled over.

"Kitty!" Doc said going to her as the woman moaned softly.

"Doc," Kitty panted. "It hurts!"

"Lean on me," Doc said putting an arm around her waist as Abelia came to help.

"Is it time?" she asked looking at the physician.

"I think so," Doc replied worriedly. "Help me get her up to my office!"

"But it's to early," Kitty said alarmed.

"It's going to be fine honey," Doc said leading her toward the door. "Everything's going to be just fine!"

*Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thanks to all my guest reviews, wish I could reply personally!*


	7. Chapter 7

Matt tied up the two dog soldiers and then waited for Newly to decided when it was safe for Festus to travel.

While he did, the Marshal was surprised to see the Pawnee warriors return.

Matt didn't think they were there to cause any trouble but he kept the rifle close at hand just in case.

Newly looked up as Matt brought the leader of the Warriors over to where he and Robert were working together to get Festus stable enough to move.

"Newly," Matt said with a nod toward the Indian. "This here is Black Bear. He said, he and his men will help us bring Festus and those two dog soldiers back to Dodge and stay to face any charges that may be brought against them for their part in all this."

"Alright," Newly said with a nod. "He's not going to be able to sit atop a horse though."

"Don't worry bout that," Matt said looking at the other four Indians. "They're going to build a travois."

(Dodge)

"Matt," Kitty murmured in her sleep as her head tossed back and forth.

"I wish he'd hurry up," Doc said looking at Abelia. "This birth is going to be hard enough on her without her worrying about him."

Abelia nodded as she wiped Kitty's brow and watched Doc leave his spare room to check the street below.

Kitty cried out in pain as the physician hurried back into the room.

"I can't wait any longer," Doc said pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. "This baby's coming whether Matt's here or not!"

An hour later, Matt stopped his horse in front of the jail and hurried over to where Newly and Robert were getting ready to take Festus off the travois.

By now, the army platoon from Ft. Dodge had the dog soldiers and Pawnee warriors all rounded up.

"Marshal," Sergeant Calloway said sternly as Bonner's body was unloaded. "You should not have taken the law into your own hands!"

"I didn't see that I had much choice," Matt replied angrily. "One of my deputy's lives was in danger. I'm not going to just sit around and wait until the army decided it was time to do something about it!"

"That's unfortunate, Marshal," Calloway said handing Matt a telegram. "This is from Washington, you've been relieved of your duties as Marshal!"

Matt took the paper and shoved it into his pocket before looking at Newly and Robert. "Let's get Festus up to Doc's!"

"Sure, Marshal," Newly said with a nod as Matt looked around at the gathering crowd.

"Where is Doc and Kitty," he remarked as Sam hurried over from the Long Branch.

"Marshal," Sam said pulling Matt out of the crowd. "Miss Kitty's in Doc's office!"

"What?" Matt said looking up the stairs before stopping Burke. "Keep an eye on that Sergeant, make sure he treats those Pawnee warriors right. If he don't, I want to know!"

"Sure, Marshal," Burke said as Matt hurried up the stairs to Doc's office.

"Doc!" Matt yelled upon entering the physician's office.

Doc stepped out of his spare room with his hand waving up and down. "Will you hush," he said sternly. "You're going to wake up Kitty and the baby!"

"Baby?" Matt said smiling broadly as Doc returned the smile and nodded.

"Your son just couldn't wait for you to get here I'm afraid," Doc said tugging on his ear as Abelia quietly stepped out of the room.

"Where's my husband," she said searching Matt's eyes as the lawman brushed past her.

"Newly and Robert is bringing him up now," Matt said opening the door to the spare room.

Abelia whirled around when Doc's door opened and Newly with Robert's help, carried in the unconscious hill man.

"Easy now," Doc said as the two men maneuvered Festus onto Doc's exam table.

"Robert," Abelia said worriedly after the boy stepped back. "What happened?"

"Bonner left him tied down in the sun for hours," Robert said quietly. "If it hadn't been for those Pawnee giving him foxglove, Pa woulda died for sure."

"Foxglove?" Doc said curiously as he looked up at Newly as the deputy nodded.

"Festus was so badly dehydrated, his heart was beating irregularly," Newly said evenly. "We couldn't move him like that so their medicine man gave him some foxglove and it brought the beat back to normal."

"Well of course it would," Doc replied swiping his mustache. "It's just the raw form of digitalis, which is a heart stimulant."

Matt sat down in the chair next to his wife and watched her sleeping soundly for a moment before reaching out and opening the blanket of the tiny bundle that rested beside her.

His son yawned before gurgling contently. A light reddish down of hair graced his head and Matt smiled when the baby's hand locked on to one of his thick fingers.

"Hiya, Cowboy," Kitty whispered as Matt met her eyes.

"You just couldn't wait for me," Matt teased as Kitty shrugged.

"You son here had other ideas," Kitty said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt decided not to say anything to Kitty for the moment about the telegram from Washington as Doc walked in.

"How's that baby?" he asked as Kitty sighed.

"Beautiful," she said smiling into the face of her first born son.

"How's Festus, Doc?" Matt asked quietly.

"He'll be alright, I think," Doc replied hesitantly while swiping at his mustache. "I hear those Pawnee Indians came back?"

"Yeah," Matt replied looking at Kitty. "Bonner's dead if you've been wondering."

"Did you kill him, Matt?" Kitty asked firmly as Matt nodded. "Good!"

Matt leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead before standing up. "I have some business to see to but I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Alright," Kitty said watching the two men step out of the room and shut the door.

"What's on your mind, Doc?" Matt whispered while looking beyond the physician to the still form of his deputy.

"The army's put Newly in charge," Doc said as Matt nodded.

"I figured that," Matt said evenly.

"And if it wasn't for the Pawnee," Festus would be dead," Doc said softly.

"I know that to," Matt replied crossing his arms. "What aren't you telling me?"

"They're moving them to Ft. Dodge, Matt," Doc said meeting his eyes as the lawman sighed. "You know what that means!"

"Yeah," Matt said slowly. "The army will find a way to charge them with a crime and they'll likely face a firing squad."

"You can't let them do that," Doc said evenly.

"I know," Matt replied thoughtfully. "Get Newly up here. I'll tell him what needs to be done."

"Do you think the Governor's going to be able to stop the army," Newly said a few minutes later standing in front of Matt.

"I hope so," Matt replied thoughtfully. "We can't let the army take them."

"I agree," Newly said holding the paper Matt had dictated to him to send to the Governor. "I'll be back with an answer soon."

"Thank you, Newly," Matt said watching him leave before heading back into Doc's spare room.

"Miss me," Matt said taking a seat next to Kitty.

"So," she said cradling the baby. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Matt pursed his lips and shook his head before he replied. "I can't slip nothing past you, can I!"

"Not yet," Kitty said with a mischievous grin.

Matt nodded and then proceeded to fill her in on the situation, afterward, she looked at him slightly dismayed.

"Why don't you just forget about the badge, the Indians and all of it! And just be happy with what you've got!" Kitty said slightly annoyed.

"How can you ask me that," Matt said quickly. "I know that I should have been here but people's lives are at stake! I can't turn my back on them Kitty and I won't!"

"Not even for us, Matt," Kitty said looking at her son. "What about us?"

"You mean everything to me Kitty," Matt said quietly. "You and the baby mean the world to me and if I had to make a choice, then I would chose you! Are you going to make me choose after all these years together!"

"No, Matt," Kitty said sincerely. "I can't be selfish, I want to but I can't!"

"I know," Matt said taking her hand in his. "And that's one reason why I love you."

Kitty smiled as she looked at her son. "Well, now," she said. "We have to discuss a name for our boy. Can't go around calling him, hey you!"

"What were you thinking," Matt said taking the baby from Kitty's arms.

"I'm impartial to Matthew myself," Kitty replied with a smile.

"Well," Matt replied looking at his son. "He looks like a Jacob to me."

"How about, Matthew Jacob Dillon," Kitty said letting the name roll off her tongue.

"I like it," Matt said cradling his first born. "It's perfect!"

"Matt," Doc said stepping into the room. "Newly wants to see you."

Matt smiled at Kitty as he passed Matthew back to her. "I'll only be a minute, I promise."

"It's alright," Kitty said with a nod. "Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Newly," Matt said stepping out onto the landing of Doc's office. "What did the Governor say?"

"He says, he is aware of the situation and he's coming here to take care of it," Newly said handing him the telegraph. "He sent a wire to Sergeant Calloway. The Governor said, he's prevented from moving the Indians any where, they are to remain here in Dodge till further notice."

"Good," Matt said with a sigh of relief. "When will he arrive?"

"Tomorrow on the train," Newly said with a nod. "I got to be getting back to the jail."

"Alright," Matt said watching him go. "Be careful!"


	9. Chapter 9

Doc's greatest concern at the moment wasn't about Kitty or his newest patient but for the well being of one of his oldest friends. He had waited until Festus had regained some of his strength before attempting any type of surgery but once his heart rate and breathing returned to normal it was time for him to take a look at the damage Bonner had done to the hill man's hand.

"You were right," Doc said looking up at Robert. "It's a clean cut and no infection."

"We can at least be happy for that," Robert replied evenly.

Doc nodded as the eighteen year old observed the precise way the physician neatly sutured the finger to minimize Festus having a stump.

"It'll be tender for a while," Doc said wrapping the hand again. "But we should be thankful that's all he lost."

"He might not look at it that way," Abelia said softly.

Doc looked up at the woman as she gazed out the window of his office. Up until that moment, she had been so quiet, Doc had all but forgotten she was even in the room.

"Festus is one of the most resilient people I know," Doc said tugging at his ear. "He'll be alright."

"Sure he will," Robert said reassuringly.

Abelia only nodded as she approached the table where Festus slept soundly.

"We didn't give him much ether," Robert said putting a blanket on the hill man. "Hopefully, he'll be coming around soon."

"I'm just glad that monster is dead," Abelia said quietly as Matt entered the office.

"Doc," he said indicating the hill man. "How's he doing?"

"He's alright, Matt," Doc said shoving his hands into his pockets. "You come to see Kitty and the baby?"

"Just for a minute," Matt said with a nod. "I have to meet the Governor. He'll be arriving on the train at noon."

Doc nodded as Matt stepped into the spare room. Taking off his hat, Matt smiled as Kitty looked up from nursing the baby.

"Hungry little devil, isn't he," Matt said taking a seat next to her.

"Very," Kitty replied grimacing. "You should try it sometime!"

Matt laughed as his son, having had his fill, yawned contently.

"What's going on," Kitty asked putting the boy on her shoulder to burp.

"I'm headed over to the station with Newly to speak to the governor," Matt said reaching out to run a gentle finger down the side of Matthew's face. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright," Kitty said watching her husband leave.

Matt bounded down the stairs of Doc's office and met Newly on the boardwalk below.

"Where's Calloway," Matt said looking around.

"I believe they're at the livery," Newly said with a nod. "I don't think he believes he has anything to worry about."

"He might not," Matt replied sincerely. "I'll just have to wait and see what the Governor says about all this!"

"I'm going to remain positive unless otherwise told," Newly said evenly.

"Good," Matt said heading toward the train station.

Abelia sucked in a deep breath and looked at Doc as Festus started to stir.

"Bee," Festus said surprised as he opened his eyes. "How'd I get here?"

"Matt found you," she said gently. "Bonner's been taken care of!"

"Matthew's alright?" Festus asked worriedly looking around.

"Yes," Doc said joining the conversation. "Matt's just fine."

"Good," Festus said lifting up his bandaged left hand.

"I cleaned it up," Doc said with a nod. "I want you to get some sleep now."

"Good idea," Abelia said running a hand though Festus hair. "We're all here if you need us."

Festus obediently closed his eyes and sighed as Abelia brought the blanket up to his chin.

"Governor," Matt said shaking the smaller man's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Matt," the Governor said looking around as he followed Matt toward the jail. "I was extremely surprised to receive a telegram from Washington about what was going on here."

"I'm sure you were," Matt replied firmly.

"What's this about? I thought Virgil Bonner's brother was taken care of?"

"Well," Matt said angrily. "So did we but criminals have a way of busting out of jail!"

"And he came here?" the Governor asked.

"He didn't have to," Matt replied looking at Newly. "Jude Bonner intercepted my other deputy out hunting with his boys and damn near killed him to get me to come after him."

"And you did!"

"Of course, I did," Matt said stepping into the jail, he shut the door once the Governor was inside. "He sliced off one of my deputy's fingers and sent his oldest son back to town with it before tying him to the ground in the sun for hours."

"Dreadful," the Governor said shaking his head. "Did you find him in time?"

"Just barely," Matt said nodding. "If it hadn't been for the Pawnee's help, he'd have died!"

"Yes," the Governor said thoughtfully. "Which brings me here."

"Governor, what ever decision you make in regards to my job doesn't matter," Matt said evenly. "But I won't stand idly by and let the army massacre innocent Indians."


	10. Chapter 10

"I agree with you, Matt," the Governor replied thoughtfully. "I'd like to question these Indians as to why they would help Bonner in the first place."

"Alright," Matt said looking at Newly. "Deputy O'Brin here will take you to them."

Newly nodded as Matt continued. "I'll be up at Doc's with Kitty."

"Oh yes," the Governor said with a smile. "I read about your wedding to Miss Russell, congratulations."

"Thank you," Matt said sheepishly. "My wife just delivered our first child yesterday."

"Oh, well congratulations again, Matt," the Governor said with a nod. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy," Matt said with a grin before heading to the door.

"I'll see you later," Matt said looking at Newly.

"Sergeant Calloway," Newly said as the Sergeant turned around.

"Governor," Calloway said reaching out a hand to the head of state. "Thank you for coming. I'd like to get this matter cleared up as quickly as possible."

"I agree, Sergeant," the Governor said looking around. The Pawnee were all shackled at the wrists and seated in the stalls of the livery. "Give me some time alone with them."

"You can't be serious!" Sergeant Calloway said. "They're savages!"

"I hardly believe that these Indians could kill me while shackled," the Governor said looking at Calloway.

"Fine," Calloway said angrily. "It's your life!"

Newly took a deep breath as the Sergeant left them alone with the Pawnee warriors.

Matt looked up as the door to the spare room opened. Doc motioned for Matt to join him.

Standing up with his son in his arms, Matt stepped out into Doc's office.

"Matt," the Governor said with a smile. "I've spoken with the Pawnee and I have information you might like to hear."

"Alright," Matt said with a nod. "What happened?"

"Well," the Governor replied. "The warriors told me that Bonner threatened to have his men invade their camp and kill their woman and children if they didn't do what he wanted them to do."

"And so they agreed to help him get here with out being seen," Matt said slowly.

"But after they realized what they had done," the Governor said. "They left but came back to make things right."

"Well," Matt said slowly. "What's going to happen now?"

"I've already ordered Sergeant Calloway to release them, Matt," the Governor said evenly. "And the platoon is packing up to go back to Ft. Dodge. I'll be leaving on the train tomorrow."

"Alright," Matt said slightly disappointed that he hadn't mentioned him keeping his job.

"But," the Governor said reaching into his pocket. "Before I go, I think you'll be needing this."

Matt smiled as the man opened his hand to reveal the US Marshal's badge.

"Thank you," Matt said taking the badge back. "It may be just a piece of tin but it's quite valuable to me."

*ending this here for now! RL is kicking my behind lately. Short staff at the hotel's I run has caused me to work extra shifts and a lot of back and forth so I'm really wore out and my brain is fried. I will get something new out ASAP! Until then, bare with me :)*


End file.
